Accidental Birth
by allconspirer
Summary: Oneshot sequel to Bring Him Down as requested, if you've read the original then you'll know the pairings.


Ok a few people asked for a little sequel/one shot to Bring Him Down, I thought I had ended it quite nicely, but anyway I wrote this!

There are a few references to the original story so if any of this is confusing that's why. By the way if you are going to read Bring Him Down don't read this one it totally ruins it!

Of course that is assuming anyone wants to read it!

I mean you might be thinking what the hell is she on about why would I want to read that trash? But then to think that you would have had to read it!

Anyway after a little thinking and a lot of slamming my head down onto my keyboard which by the way produced the wonderful writing fdnkjkdcnhvdfbmk nhgxxfzkjls\dfcmfhfdl\ ná!

I did a little more thinking and came up with this.

If any of you ask for more after this story, I may get mad! Actually though this does give a good setting for another story hmmmmmm!

Sorry I'm babbling hey who knew you could babble while writing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

* * *

Hilary groaned, she was so tired so sleepy, boy being nine months pregnant made you sleepy!

"Hilary? Hilary you need to wake up"

Why? Why did she need to wake up, and who was calling her? It wasn't Kai, confused she opened her eyes slightly Tala? What was Tala doing trying to wake her up? She felt uncomfortable whatever she was lying on it was hard, oh well she had been having trouble sleeping recently she would sleep wherever she could.

"Hilary Please!"

Hilary sighed and closed her eyes whatever Tala wanted, it could wait until later! Drifting off into slumber she smiled Tala could wait until later.

000000000

Tala was walking down the streets of Russia on his way to visit Hilary, at any moment now she and Gou would be home and he had promised to give the boy a beybattle. That kid was so like his father, only four years old but he would challenge anyone no matter how big or how strong they were.

As Tala turned a corner he smiled, in the distance he could see Hilary and Gou walking down the street. The little boy was on the edge of the pavement close to the road, jumping in puddles while his mother pretended to get angry at the splashes he made. It was a sweet picture and would have remained so had it not been for some idiot going to fast in a car racing down the road. Tala watched in horror as a dog ran out in front of the car, swerving the driver missed the dog but unable to grip the wet roads the car made straight for Gou. Hilary seeing the impending danger grabbed her son and threw him out of the way, and then was tossed over the top of the car as it hit her full force.

Running faster than he had ever thought possible Tala pulled his cell from his pocket and dialled, he got to the scene just in time to see Gou crying uncontrollably drop to his knees beside his mother.

"HILARY!" On the ground Hilary groaned "Hilary? Hilary you need to wake up" Tala knelt beside her his mobile phone in his hand. "Hello I need an ambulance!"

Tala watched as the young woman opened her eyes, she looked dazed, The man who had been driving the car had climbed out and sat down on the road confusedly. Tala watched as the ruby eyes fluttered for a second "Hilary Please!" Tala begged, he hadn't felt so useless since Gou's attempted kidnapping. The ruby eyes closed and Hilary once more lost consciousness.

0000000000

"Tyson?" Lindsay looked at her boyfriend, they were sitting in a taxi zooming through the streets of Russia. The minute they had heard about the accident they had started ringing airports trying to find the first flight they could get. Tyson had refused to eat anything since they had heard what had happened, so far he had gone 32 hours without eating. Lindsay knew that Tyson was in shock and that the thing he really needed right now was to calm down. "If you don't eat we'll be admitting you to the hospital as well"

Tyson turned and stared at her, she wasn't smiling but her eyes were full of feeling, she held out a sandwich hopefully. Tyson smiled briefly and took the food from her, he then placed an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder as he ate. Lindsay stroked his arm and the worried look left her eyes, she gave a tiny smile.

When the taxi finally arrived at the hospital Tyson wasn't surprised to find most of his old team already there. Max, Emily, Ray, Mariah and Kenny all sat in the lounge by the intensive care unit looking like death. No - scratch that - death wasn't a good thing to be thinking about right now.

"How's Hilary?" Lindsay asked, seeing that Tyson for some reason couldn't bring himself to question them.

"Not good!" Ray sounded weak "they delivered the baby and that went well but apparently there's a lot of internal damage and Hilary was operated on, we won't know anything more till she wakes up."

At that moment the doors opened and Kenny's girlfriend Toshiko walked in with a tray of tea and coffee, beside her holding a carton of juice skipped the happily oblivious pinkette Lin. Luckily Toshiko knowing that more would be arriving had brought extra drinks so there was enough for Tyson and Lindsay to have some as well.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson couldn't see him anywhere

"Tala took him and Gou down to see the baby, it's a girl!" Max told him

"Hilary will like that…when she wakes up." Kenny gave them all a sad smile

"She always said she wanted at least one of each" Toshiko gave Kenny a small hug

"Yeah!" Silence filled the room once more, the only noises that could be heard came from outside. Various nurses calling out orders, the occasional clash of equipment moving around, it all felt very unreal.

00000000000000000

"And here she is!" Kai took the tiny bundle from the nurse and held his daughter for the first time ever.

"She's so beautiful" Kai breathed as he held her carefully, supporting the head as he had been shown too.

"I wanna see!" Gou was jumping up and down around his fathers legs, Tala put a hand on his shoulder to quiet him down in case he upset his father. Kai smiled and slowly knelt beside his son.

Gou looked down onto the tiny baby in his father's arms and smiled, his little sister opened her eyes and stared back at him, large dark and very intelligent eyes gazed out at the world. Gou put his hand out and stroked the baby's full head of thick dark hair.

"Gou"

"Yes daddy?"

"This is your little sister"

"I know"

"You must always watch over her, you are her big brother and it is your job to make sure no one ever hurts her."

"I promise" Gou nodded seriously

"Good boy!" Kai ruffled his sons hair and smiled,

"She looks like mummy" Gou told him, instantly Kai's face fell, Hilary was still only just alive and he was here. He should be with her. He handed the baby to Tala and began to walk away.

Tala stood watching his friend go, there was nothing he could do

"Can I hold her?" Gou asked the nurse

"Well I think we can manage something" the nurse smiled and sat Gou down on a chair, lying a blanket on his knees she took the baby from Tala and placed her on the little boys lap. Gou grinned as he held his sister, his friends at school all had brothers and sisters but they all fought a lot. Gou decided there and then that he would never fight with his little sister, Never! The nurse turned to Tala "keep an eye on them, I'll be back to put the baby in it's crib later!" Tala nodded and sat beside Gou making sure that he didn't hold the baby too hard or too gently.

000000000000000000000000000

As Kai made his way back up to the ICU, he stopped on the stairs. Kai felt his body go heavy he sat down and unable to contain it any longer he began to cry. Tears poured down his face as he began to pray and make various ridiculous bargains with whatever Gods or spirits that may be listening.

Life without Hilary would be pointless, devoid of all meaning. He had a son and now he also had a daughter, how the hell was he ever going to be able to take care of them without her?

"Kai?" Not bothering to hide his tears he looked up, standing just above him on the stairs was Lindsay Tyson's girlfriend.

"Hn" he put his head in his hands and hoped she would go away

"Everyone's looking for you, the doctor wants to talk to you" Kai groaned and buried his head deeper into his hands, then he heard those magical words, those hope giving, life affirming words "she's awake"

"Wh…what?" he looked up Lindsay smiled at the man, to Kai in that moment she looked like some sort of angel,

"Hilary woke up about a minute ago, she's asking for you."

Kai jumped to his feet and with a grateful glance at Lindsay began to run up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi Kai" Hilary smiled as he walked in the door, Kai moved to the bed and oblivious to the doctor and nurses he grabbed her hands in his and he kissed her.

"I thought I'd lost you" Kai stroked her cheek lovingly

"Takes more than that to get rid of me" Hilary giggled and then wished she hadn't, pain radiated across her chest "OH, that hurt, Ok no more laughing"

"I'm afraid you broke a couple of ribs." Kai turned and finally noticed that there were other people in the room, "Hello I'm Doctor Simonova I operated on your wife"

"Hello, Kai Hiwatari, thank you so much"

"Not at all, I'm afraid there are a few things that we need to talk about."

"Things?" Hilary looked up "you said everything was fine where's my daughter?"

"The baby's fine, it's you we need to talk about." Kai sat on the bed and placed his arm around Hilary,

"What's happened?"

"As you know we had to perform an emergency caesarean, I'm afraid that when we did so we discovered that the accident had done some serious damage, now your absolutely fine in all other ways but I'm afraid that it's very unlikely that you'll ever be able to conceive again"

Hilary grabbed at Kais hand on her shoulder, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never have another child, never be able to feel that rush of love as she stroked her stomach where her unborn baby rested. Surely now Kai would hate her, he loved his son, he had been thrilled at the prospect of another child and recently the two of them had begun to talk about having a whole houseful of children. She held her breath as she waited for Kai's response,

"But Hilary is OK right?"

"She'll be in hospital for a while, and she'll need to use a wheelchair for a few weeks after that but yes she should be just fine"

Kai exhaled and held his wife even closer, he couldn't see her face but he guessed that she was upset by the news she had recieved.

"When do you think they'll be home?" He wanted her home with him as soon as possible

"Hopefully it'll just be a few days!"

Still Hilary was silent, when Kai looked at her he could see that her eyes had a glazed look. Kai got worried he hadn't seen a stare like that since Max had gone into his depression. Kai gave the doctor a look indicating that they needed to be alone, the doctor nodded and ushered the nurses out of the room.

When they were left alone by the doctors, Hilary began to speak "I am **so **sorry Kai!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never being able to have kids again, I'm so sorry!" Hilary began to weep despairingly, Kai moved around so that he was facing her and pulled her tight into his arms "Its all my fault!"

"Hilary, this wasn't your fault it was an accident and if we can't have any more kids we'll be fine it doesn't matter to me as long as I have you"

"But we talked about filling that huge house of your's with happiness, about how even if we had another 10 kids they could still each have their own room."

"We have a boy and a girl, two perfect children, she is beautiful by the way, and if one day we want more well….we can look into adoption or fostering. Besides 10 kids? I'm not sure we would have ever had that many anyway"

"I guess" Hilary gave a small laugh "I like the idea of fostering or something, we could help some children who really need it"

"We're well off enough to give many kids a better chance in life we both know what it is to lose our family, I'd like to be able to help kids going through the same thing."

"Your actually a real softy aren't you Kai?" Hilary smiled up at him, her tearstained face looking very pretty, Kai brushed away the tears smiling back at her.

"Don't go telling anyone, it'll ruin my tough guy reputation"

"Kai your tough guy reputation was ruined ages ago when the paparazzi got that picture of you and Gou playing tea parties with Ray and Lin" Kai pulled back in mock anger

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again!"

"Hey it was on a 'Where Are They Now?' special the other night!" Hilary giggled as leant into Kais chest.

000000000000

Hilary smiled at the others all crammed into her front room, she was finally going home! All her friends had stuck around to see her come home Kai's mansion was big enough to accomodate them all even Daichi was here now. They were just waiting for the papers to come through and then their driver would be arriving to pick them up- good thing they had a very large stretch limo coming or they wouldn't have fitted.

"So any ideas about a name for her?" Mariah asked her friend "I suggest Mariah all the best people are called Mariah"

"Well I wanted to name the baby after my mum or Jim but she doesn't look like a Noriko or a Jamie so there goes that plan."

"We'll think of something I promise!" Kai leant down and kissed his wife on her forehead.

Kai and Hilary smiled they had talked about names for hours now without any real conclusion, Hilay looked around when a certain redhead caught her eye, "Actually, I have the perfect name"

"It's not Caireen again is it?" Kai groaned, Hilary laughed and punched her husband lightly on the arm,

"No, it's not. I think we should name her Talia" Kai looked at his wife amused, he looked up to where Tala - the man to whom his wife and daughter technically owed their lives - stood shocked. Actually naming his daughter after his good friend and team mate wasn't a bad idea.

"Talia?" he mused thoughtfully "Yeah I like it"

00000000000000

A tall unsmiling blunette stood outside the hospital surrounded by noise and crowds, beside him a shorter brunette clutched his arm in a loving gesture. He smiled and put his arms around her, protecting her.

The brunette smiled up at him no matter how many times the press bothered them she had never been able to get used to this. The noise, the lights, the crowding it was a good thing they had nothing to carry. They had already sent their little ones to the car so that they wouldn't have to worry about them.

"Hey don't worry about it" beside her a pink haired girl clutched her arm "once we get away from the hospital we'll be fine!"

"I know, I just hate all this, why do they have to be so nosy? I've been here for days and they just keep trying"

"Yeah I thought that after Kai had punched that reporter for sneaking into your room they would have taken that as a gentle hint they weren't wanted" the blonde American next to them laughed out loud, "not that I approved at all!" the bluenette gave a grim smile

"Dude there was **so **much trouble for that!"

"Come on Granger we were all dying to do it ourselves" the resident nerd smiled as he clutched a laptop under his arm.

The brunette smiled as she looked at her team, she was the only one of them that had never be bladed professionally but she still got as much attention as they did. 'God the press are like bloodhounds'

A large limo pulled up nearby and there was a mad dash for the relative safety of the car,

"Are you all alright?" the driver turned and smiled at the tired looking group, beside sat him Kenny probably brought along to make sure that there was no more punching!

"Fine thanks dad" Gou smiled at his father and looked down at his little sister, "she just needs to get home" opposite to him sat a few very young children, Mariah and Rays two younger children Lee and Saskia, and Kai and Hilarys latest adopted Natalya.

Beside Talia, Lin grinned and let down her long pink hair, she looked at Gou carefully not letting anyone see that she was doing it, he looked cute today! Makoto Granger pulled his cap off his head and stretched happily accidently knocking Rick Tate who glared at the boy.

"Rick behave!" Stanley grabbed the boy as he made to hit Makoto

"Do as he says" Kenny turned and smiled at his son, the calmest member of the group, he then turned back to Kai and whispered "I'm not sure Max did the right thing naming his son after his old partner"

"The naming isn't the problem," Kai started to drive away from the hospital "it's the fact that they let Rick teach him how to fight!"

Gou grinned his sharp hearing had picked up what his father had said, Rick Tate was the youngest of the group but even Gou had to make an effort when sparring with him. He was still holding his sisters hand protectively, the girl no longer felt afraid though and she pulled it away.

"I'm fine Gou" Talia punched her brother gently on the arm and then turned to Lin "Hey I caught your last match it was amazing!"

"Of course it was" Lin gave a confident grin as she pulled Galux from her pocket "I really wanted it this time and Gou gave me some good advice!"

"And your not even on the same team!"

"Ah Gou just wants to be up against me at some point!" Lin gave a sly wink at the bluenette who catching it blushed and stared coldly out of the window,

"Man we are going to take the championships by storm!" Makoto punched the air "Even if we have to knock your team out Lin"

"You can try" the girl responded with a flash of her eyes "but we are fighting for more than just the title this year"

"What do you mean?" everyone stared at the girl confused

"She means" Stanley answered pushing his glasses up his nose "that if they win they will be the first ever all female team to take the title"

"Yeah, so we are going to win!"

"Bring it on" Rick gave the girl a friendly smile his blue eyes flashing in amusement.

* * *

So there we have it, see what I mean about the ending!!

Ok people R&R


End file.
